Quiero ser
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Dos cerebros en guerra ¿Y los corazones?  Yaoi, Mpreg. Au


Recomendación para escuchar la canción: Yo quiero ser: Perro callejero. Autor: Israel Gabriel Tejeda Juárez

Los personajes son creación de: Escrita por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata. Algo Ooc pero me gustan los Mpreg, y el romance, espero que sea de su agrado les dejo mi primogénito -el primer fic que escribí-.

**Quiero Ser**

**Por Tlacuilo**

En este momento trabajo en el caso de un asesino fuera de serie, mis investigaciones me guiaron hacia dos policías: O, a la gente a su alrededor; el Subdirector Kitamura, y el jefe de la policía Soichiro Yagami. Este último colabora conmigo directamente, junto con otros seis agentes.

Decidí colocar cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en las respectivas casas, Soichiro estuvo de acuerdo con esta medida; a cambio, yo prometí que solo él y yo vigilaríamos.

Así fue como conocí a Light Yagami, el hijo mayor de Soichiro. Un estudiante bastante inteligente y perspicaz, según pude notar. Por eso me pareció muy interesante y sospechoso. Lo extraño es… la obsesión que surgió en mí, hacia el joven Yagami, a tal grado de pasar mucho tiempo pensando en él, hasta que un buen día me encontré con unas ganas inmensas de conocerlo en persona, para poder hablar, y como siempre sigo mis corazonadas, decidí matricularme en la universidad a la que Light ingresó. Fue en los exámenes, donde lo conocí.

No fue sino hasta la ceremonia de bienvenida cuando lo abordé. Al principio me ignoró, pero cuando me presenté como _L_, esperando su reacción; -una estrategia creada para presionarlo-.

-Así que si me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie, yo pondré mi fe en tus habilidades y sentido de la justicia y te diré algo de vital importancia en el caso Kira.

Me miro como si estuviera evaluándome, pero no me inmuté. De todos modos, yo estaba muy ocupado admirando sus hermosos ojos color marrón, su voz me sacó del trance.

-No le diré a nadie ¿Qué es? -Le contesté de inmediato.

-Yo soy "L".

Esperé su respuesta, analizando los posibles gestos que tuviera; para mi asombro, no hizo ninguno, lo que me dejó sorprendido, y por qué no decirlo, interesado por la respuesta que me dio.

-Si eres "L", eres un hombre que admiro.

Aproveché esa oportunidad para invitarlo a formar parte de la investigación, así podría vigilarlo y como bono especial, tenerlo cerca para dejar vía libre a la imaginación que dicho sea de paso no me sobra; para este tipo de cosas.

Salió del auditorio sin voltear a mirarme, eso me molestó. Primero dice que me admira y luego se va ignorándome…Quién se cree ese niño… Por eso lo intercepté, para dejarle claro que nos veríamos; por lo menos fugazmente, estando en la misma universidad.

_**0000000000000000**_

Lo he visto, pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Por eso lo invité a jugar un partido de tenis. El ganó, pues yo estaba más concentrado en analizarlo y admirar su físico. Al terminar le dije mis sospechas hacia él y se río, pese a ello no me di por vencido y fuimos a tomar algo, ahí le expuse mis teorías, volví a mencionar la invitación de que se uniera al equipo.

Como no me contestaba, apelé a su vanidad; halagando sus habilidades de deducción.

Una llamada interrumpió nuestra charla: su padre estaba en el hospital. Afortunadamente no fue nada grave, la actitud que tuvo hacia Yagami-san me pareció muy tierna, lástima que duró poco, pues cambió radicalmente, al hacerme esa proposición tan extraña. ¿Era posible? ¿Llegaba a tanto su deseo por mostrar su inocencia?

Quería que lo encerrara, no podría hacerlo a menos que… fueran mis brazos su cárcel por la eternidad -je, je ya estoy delirando-, algo bueno salió de esto: Aceptó trabajar conmigo.

_**00000000000000**_

Kira hizo contacto con un canal de televisión; al cual mandó videos pregrabados. Eso nos puso en una situación difícil, pero gracias a Yagami-san salimos del paso; analicé los videos y llegue a la conclusión que no es el asesino original, llamé a Light para que confirmara mi teoría, la cual no mencioné; para que él hiciera sus propias deducciones. Cuán grande fue la sorpresa para mí y para el equipo, pues coincidió en todo conmigo, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso, pero a la vez también mis sospechas sobre él aumentaron, por eso mismo pedí a Light que desempeñara el papel de Kira para engañar al impostor; el aceptó.

-Ryuzaki, ¿qué te parece esto? Creo que lo escribí justo como lo habría hecho Kira.

-Esta escrito sorprendentemente bien…Pero si no quitas la parte en la que dices:

"No me importa si matas a L", moriré.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento.

Esa risa me encanta, la primera vez que la oí, fue cuando le dije que sospechas sobre el, a veces me pregunto cómo seria si esa risa fuera sólo para mí, no quiero ni pensar cómo seria si me dijera un "te quiero"…yo pensé eso; no puede ser, creo que la falta de descanso ya me esta afectando.

El segundo Kira hizo contacto con el original. Todo apunta nuevamente hacia Light, esto me provocó bastante molestia, pero aún no descifro el motivo. Será por que eludió nuestra vigilancia o porque posiblemente se acerco a Light. Esto último me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, como si no hubiera probado postre en todo el día ¡Ugh! ¡Qué desagradable sensación…! Tengo dos opciones: una sería comer mas dulces de los acostumbrados y otra (la que mas me agrada) tener a Light más cerca de mí. ¿Pero cómo? Ese pensamiento fue lo que me impulso a decir esas tonterías…

-Raito-kun no es Kira. No. Sería un gran problema si él fuera Kira, después de todo Raito-kun es el primer amigo que he tenido.

_**000000000000000000**_

Envié a alguien para que vigilara a Light. Gracias a eso descubrí a una mujer, que probablemente esté involucrada con el segundo Kira, eso ya lo averiguaré; con lo que no contaba es que fuera la novia de Light. Con esto, las probabilidades de que Light se fije en mí bajan un ochenta por ciento, porque no puedo mentir: la chica es bonita y con muchas curvas.

Mi plan era conocerla personalmente por eso me presenté en la universidad y dio resultado: Light me la presento, su nombre es Amane Misa, confirme mis sospechas. Ella es el segundo Kira, por este motivo la arrestamos para ponerla en custodia y confesara.

La he tenido incomunicada para que se rinda y confiese, hemos usado métodos poco ortodoxos; de los cuales no me siento orgulloso, pero el fin justifica los medios y yo quiero saber de una vez por todas; si de verdad Light es Kira. Pasa el tiempo y no dice lo que queremos oír, incluso ha llegado a rogar que la maten.

Light tomó una decisión que me pilló desprevenido: pidió que lo encierre como a Misa para probar su inocencia. La idea no me agradó mucho y a los demás tampoco, pero él nos convenció, de que así yo no tendríamos dudas acerca de su inocencia .En fin, acepté y ahora está encerrado y esposado (uf, qué calor). Debo admitir que no me disgusta la idea de tenerlo a mi merced, incluso me excita un poco, pues al principio parecía tranquilo pero a ultimas fechas está desesperado, se ve tan frágil, tan lindo y tan deseable que me la paso frente a los monitores, saboreando mi postre imaginando que es su cuerpo desnudo el que pruebo

00000000000000000000000

Las muertes no se han detenido y los agentes exigen que suelte a Light, ya que el jefe Yagami se solidarizo con la causa de su hijo, no puedo soltarlos aún, hasta estar completamente seguro o por lo menos hasta que tenga un plan -además, quiero disfrutar otro poco de mi presa favorita-.

He encontrado la manera en que sean liberados, es un poco ruda, sólo espero que Light lo entienda, y no me odie, no quiero empezar de cero nuestra relación.

Lo hice pasar un mal rato con su padre para confirmar la lealtad de ambos, y después (lo más interesante) lo encadene a mí las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. ¿No es genial mi plan? Así lo mantendría vigilado. Lo que me intriga es el cambio de personalidad que tuvo el castaño, se podría decir… que un poco mas humano, mas consciente con las personas de su alrededor (para mi mala suerte Misa incluida). Bueno, ahora esto no me incomoda ya que mi este ¿sentimiento? de ¿felicidad? (Creo que así se llama a esto que siento) opaca todo lo demás, porque Light no se molestó conmigo por el método que utilicé para dejarlo libre, incluso me ayudó a hacer entender a los demás. La única que estaba furiosa fue Misa, porque "su novio" estaba encadenado a mí (¿quien se molesto la mosca? A quien le importa). Yo demostré lo feliz que estaba enseñándole al equipo las nuevas instalaciones para el cuartel… Qué puedo decir, todos se asombraron, pero a mí lo que me interesaba era la opinión de Light, pues esto lo hice para que notara mis grandes recursos… Sí, de vez en cuando me gusta presumir de lo que tengo, solo para las personas que me interesan.

Estamos instalados en el cuartel; yo, por supuesto, encadenado a mi dulce tormento (ugh, ¿yo dije eso? Qué cursi…) pero lo acepto, cada vez me gusta más…

O sea que esto es lo que se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien, este deseo de besarlo, acariciarlo y sentir sus brazos... solo de pensarlo me sonrojo. Creo que en estos momentos lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es, mi capacidad de raciocinio para no demostrar mis sentimientos.

_**00000000000000000**_

Bueno, la poca cordura que me quedaba se fue por la ventana; duermo con mi Light (no piensen mal, cada uno en su cama) claro, eso de dormir sólo lo hace él, porque yo trabajo en mi cama. Por eso me muevo inconscientemente y la última vez que lo hice jalé tanto la cadena que Light cayó de su cama.

-Raito-kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Tú que crees, Ryuzaki?

-Desde aquí te ves bien.

-¿Y no quieres bajar a comprobarlo?

Jaló la cadena, y con este movimiento, hizo que cayera encima de él con nuestros rostros muy cerca.

-¡Auch! Ryuzaki, eso dolió

-Mm.

Me quedé sin palabras me sonrojé y lo que atiné a hacer, fue eliminar la distancia entre nuestros bocas, saboreando sus labios, delineándolos con mi lengua… Una delicia… Intenté abrirme paso en su boca pero no lo permitió, y eso fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, separándome para esperar el golpe que me daría… Pero nunca llegó, me miró, se levantó y se acomodó en su cama sin dirigirme la palabra. Eso me dolió, hubiera preferido que me golpeara, que me insultara, pero no que me ignorara. Si Light hubiese visto mi expresión de derrota, con una lágrima silenciosa, rodando por mi rostro, se sentiría orgulloso de ser el causante de esto.

Esos días estuve muy deprimido, algo que aumento porque, en una cita con Misa, a la que por desgracia tenía que asistir por estar con Light (en esos momentos no me pareció tan buena idea lo de la cadena).

A éste último se le ocurrió preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba. Esa pregunta se llevó todo mi autocontrol. ¿Qué esperaba, que le contestara algo como "estoy así por el beso que te di" o "me siento triste por que no se sientes algo por mi"? (el que quieras matarme no cuenta como sentimiento) Estaba más que molesto, así que le conteste, lo primero que se me ocurrió para fastidiarlo: Que me sentía decepcionado, porque no pude probar que es Kira, no me detuve a pensar en como actuaría al provocarlo así. Me lanzó un golpe que me hizo caer, eso me enfadó de veras… ¿Qué pretendía luciéndose el patán frente a su noviecita? Así que le devolví el golpe y a su vez él a mí; hasta que Matsuda nos detuvo, en ese momento me preguntaba que ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que...?

_**00000000000000000000**_

Esa noche seguía molesto, así que nos disponíamos a dormir sin hablarnos, cuando me quedé paralizado al sentir unos brazos rodeándome. Giré para mirar y me impacté al ver que era Light, quien me dijo:

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó, acariciándome la mejilla.

-Mm... N-no ahora ya no, ¿y a ti? –le dije mientras acariciaba su abdomen, por encima de su camisa.

- No mucho, si sigues haciendo eso ya no me dolerá –me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cuando caímos en el sillón, me lastime aquí- le dije mientras, me alzaba la camiseta y le mostraba el abdomen haciendo un puchero.

-Mm… Como fue mi culpa, tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras decía esto me acariciaba el vientre con una mano y, con la otra, me ayudaba a quitar la camiseta. Fue en ese momento que unimos nuestras bocas con un primer beso; que me supo a gloria, sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua que dejé pasar, para que jugueteara con la mía. Mordió mi labio, pero no me hizo daño, al contrario, me hizo gemir, eso fue una invitación para que dejara mis labios y tomara mi cuello, lamiéndolo y de vez en cuando, chupando tanto que dejaba marcas rojizas, pero no es que eso me importara mucho…Mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y besaba la piel que tenia descubierta, no pude resistir y le arranqué la camisa, no quise ver su rostro; seguro que estaba enfadado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre vista formal. En fin, creo que se le pasó el enojo, cuando acaricié su torso desnudo, dedicándole especial atención a sus pezones, pellizcándolos suavemente…Empezó a gemir muy bajito, era maravilloso oírlo, sólo con eso yo ya estaba tan duro, que no soportaba los pantalones, pero él no se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado entretenido chupando mis pezones. Yo no paraba de gemir.

-Ah… Siii, Light-kun… Eso se siente bien…

El soltó una pequeña risita mientras dejaba mis pezones erectos y bajaba por mi estomago marcándolo con su lengua, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, tratando de bajar mis pantalones, junto con el bóxer. Una tarea algo difícil, pues seguíamos parados y la cadena no ayudaba, así que sin pensarlo me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama.

Me recostó suavemente, sin dejar de besarme y por fin pudo quitar las estorbosas prendas. Se quedo un rato mirándome en total desnudez, lo que hizo que se me subieran todos los colores. Sonrió y se acomodo encima de mí, para darme un beso tan apasionado que me dejo tonto, nos separamos para respirar y sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mis muslos, y la otra mis nalgas, pero no se daba cuenta; que tenía un problemita entre las piernas, que necesitaba de su atención. Así que me acerqué más para que rozaran nuestros miembros, lo que ocasionó un gemido más fuerte, por parte de ambos, él retomo su trabajo; besando mi abdomen, después bajó y le dio pequeños besos a mi miembro. Al sentirlo, gemí más, pero nada comparado con los sonidos que salieron de mi garganta, cuando sentí como se lo metía por completo a su boca y empezaba a chuparlo y a darle pequeñas mordidas, yo solo jalaba sus cabellos para que siguiera el ritmo que quería.

-Hm… más rápido, Light, más rápido.

Estaba a punto de venirme cuando detuve a Light y lo separe de mí. El me miro extrañado, así que le di una explicación.

-Yo también quiero probar tu piel, Light-kun.

No le di tiempo de nada, porque ya estaba sobre él besando y lamiendo su tórax, sus pezones; los besé y los lamí, pero me pareció un postre tan rico, que no pude evitar morder uno.

-¡Ay! Ryuzaki, ten cuidado, eso dolió.

-Lo siento, Light-kun, pero tú tienes la culpa por estar tan rico.

Bese y lamí el pezón lastimado, para que pasara el dolor y pasó, pues de inmediato empezó a gemir, era tan excitante oírlo que ya mi erección dolía, por eso me tenia que apresurar y sin más preámbulos le quité los pantalones y el bóxer, tomando el miembro de Light y engulléndolo, hasta donde pude. Era extraño, pero al parecer el pastel de fresa había sido remplazado; por los pezones y la entrepierna de Light como mis postres favoritos. Sabía tan bien que estuve a punto de morderlo, pero recordé el episodio de los pezones y me contuve, no fue fácil, con los gemidos que daba cuando sentía mis dientes rozándolo suavemente, era difícil llevar el vaivén de mete y saca pero creo que hacia un buen trabajo, por la forma que gemía Light. Y como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas, Light me separó de mi golosina, me acercó para besarme, me abrazó y me giró. Recostándome de espaldas a la cama. Acomodándose entre mis piernas, metió tres de sus dedos en su boca, ensalivándolos. Se los quite para saboreándolos yo, todo en él me pareció delicioso. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los acercó a mi entrada, me tensé de inmediato, al sentir que metía un dedo en mi interior, pero me tranquilizó; lamiendo mi miembro mientras metía otro dedo, y lo movió junto con el otro en círculos, ardía un poco pero me acostumbré y, al sentir el tercer dedo, ya no molestó tanto, incluso empecé a disfrutar, pero de pronto los retiró con un sonido de protesta de mi parte, él solo sonrió.

-Vamos, Ryuzaki no seas tan impaciente que viene lo mejor.

Y, diciendo esto, sentí como su miembro se abría paso en mí. Dolía, vaya que dolía, pero no emití sonido alguno, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Para mi vergüenza, mis lágrimas, no opinaban lo mismo y salieron sin que las pudiera detener. Light, al ver esto se acerco a mi rostro y lamió con mucha ternura, hasta no dejar huella del llanto. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando mi señal para moverse (la verdad, me estaba arrepintiendo, pero quién me manda meterme en estos trances). Me moví un poco, indicándole que podía moverse, y no se hizo esperar, moviéndose lentamente, entrando y saliendo de mí, el dolor pasó a la historia, cuando tocó un punto en mi interior que me hizo ver todas las constelaciones, así que le pedí que se moviera mas deprisa.

-Más… más rápido… mas rápido…Light…kun.

-Ah… Ryuzaki… estas tan… estrecho… ¡Me vuelves loco…!

Me abracé a él, tratando de tenerlo más cerca (si eso se podía), cada vez que tocaba ese punto lo mordía y clavaba las uñas en su espalda, quería marcarlo, como él hizo conmigo. El vaivén de nuestras caderas; cada vez era más rápido y las sensaciones eran indescriptibles.

-Ya… ya… no puedo más… Light…

-Yo… tampoco… ahora… los dos al mismo tiempo…

-Ah.

Y como buenos amantes los dos llegamos a clímax al mismo tiempo: yo entre nuestros cuerpos y él dentro de mí, algo hizo clic; en mi obnubilado cerebro pero no le hice caso, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar y nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos.

000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente; la preocupación me hizo despertar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora, cómo nos teníamos que comportar ante los demás? ¿Tendrías que ser como en un principio?, ¿como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros? Yo no quería eso pero, ¿Light qué pensaba? No tardo en llegar la respuesta, porque cuando el despertó, me trató como si no hubiera pasado nada, con la misma frialdad calculada de siempre. Eso… muy a mi pesar, me dolió.

_**0000000000000000**_

Así, hemos seguido con la investigación, yo con pocos ánimos y totalmente confundido; porque la relación que tengo con Light; es totalmente rara, pues por las mañanas me dirige la palabra, solo para asuntos relacionados con el caso y por las noches, apenas llegamos a nuestra habitación (qué bien se oye eso),se me lanza para desnudarme y tomarme. No es que eso me desagrade, pero de verdad; a veces no puedo ni sentarme por lo efusivo que es. Por lo menos ahora ya tengo a quién culpar por las ojeras.

En fin, un buen día me dio una noticia para motivarme, una pista de Kira que suponíamos, tenía que ver con una empresa y algunas muertes relacionadas al enriquecimiento de la misma, eso coincidió con las órdenes de los detectives, las cuales eran que debían dejar el caso, pues no se veía avance en él, así que decidí hacerlo solo (como siempre). Para eso le pedí ayuda a Misa (sí, estaba desesperado) porque si ella accedía, Light tendría que hacerlo también, no podría irse con su padre, se quedaría a trabajar conmigo… Lo que tengo que hacer para tenerlo conmigo.

00000000000000000000

Las sorpresas que tiene la vida: Misa descubrió quién era Kira, lo único que me molestó es que Light se preocupara, porque ella corría peligro… ¿A quién le importa? Bueno, pues a él por desgracia; a pesar de todo no me puedo quejar, casi tengo al culpable tras las rejas, y Light sigue a mi lado, con cadenas pero a mi lado, y tal vez se quede para siempre conmigo; diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere (soñar no cuesta nada).

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Atrapamos al culpable pero, por desgracia, murió antes que nos pudiera decir más, conocí al ser llamado shinigami: Rem, ella nos ayudo con el culpable, de todo este lío: el Death Note. Al leer las reglas, no tuve más opción que dejar libre a Misa y desencadenar a Light, esto último sin muchas ganas, a pesar de que sentí que algo había cambiado en él; desde que encontramos la Death Note. Aún así, pasamos nuestra última noche juntos, pero no fue lo romántico que esperaba…

El se comporto como si quisiera lastimarme lo más posible, sus caricias (si así se le pueden llamar) fueron muy violentas, marcó mi piel con saña, mis pezones los mordió hasta sangrar y me penetró de una estocada, sin prepararme, moviéndose salvajemente. Ni siquiera nuestra primera vez sangré tanto y, no conforme con eso, me hizo cabalgarlo; sin que le preocupara, si yo estaba disfrutando. Terminó, y sin miramientos se salió de mí, sin importarle si yo había llegado al clímax… ¿Por qué lo soporté? La respuesta es sencilla: Por que lo amo y seria la última noche que estaría en sus brazos.

000000000000000000000000

Todas las pistas me dirigen a él; pero he tomado la decisión de darle a elegir, ahora que estoy seguro de que es, el asesino que busco. De la decisión que tome depende el futuro de ambos y de… otras personas; mi angustia es; una pregunta que ronda por mi mente, ¿Dejará el poder de un Dios; por la vida normal de un hombre? Yo, qué más quisiera, que fuera la segunda. Sólo espero que el ser tan joven, no influya en su decisión, por mi parte; estoy arriesgando mi prestigio y mi vida por darle a elegir.

Aquí, en esta azotea, me pregunto si tengo derecho a poner mi vida en peligro, estoy confiando demasiado en ese As, bajo mi manga, sólo espero no equivocarme.

000000000000000000000000000

He hablado cosas sin importancia con él, para preparar el terreno y decirle lo más importante. Cuando lo veo mojado, sólo pienso en abrazarlo y besarlo, pero debo de ser fuerte por ambos.

Cuando acaricio sus pies, no puedo evitar sentir un miedo impresionante. Tengo que plantearle la situación pero ¿Cuál será su respuesta?

-Light-kun, tengo que decirte algo. Tu respuesta es muy importante para mí y para el desenlace de la investigación.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro, que yo no soy Kira.

-Solo escúchame, hay algo que debo informarte.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Antes de decirte algo, tienes que valorar tus opciones y saber que no te estoy obligando a nada. Si tu respuesta no es la que espero, sólo pido que no tomes una decisión; de la que puedas arrepentirte.

-Vaya… noto un cierto temor, en el gran detective L, eso sí es para asombrarse.

-¿Podemos dejar los sarcasmos, por un momento?

-Ya, ya, no te enojes. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Lo que te quiero decir es… que yo…

Tiempo después

En uno de tantos rascacielos en Japón, se ve la figura de un hombre; trabajando en la computadora, en ese momento siente unos brazos rodearlo en un gesto posesivo.

-Debes descansar, no creo que pase nada mientras comes y te recuestas un rato.

-A veces unos minutos hacen la diferencia.

-Yo puedo quedarme en tu lugar, tienes que cuidarte.

-¿No crees, que te preocupas mucho? Estoy esperando un bebé, no estoy enfermo.

-¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti y por mi hijo?

-No, no, yo no dije eso. Light, me voy a descansar –se levanta y lo besa.

-Te amo Elle, y a ti también –besa el vientre abultado de su pareja quien le dirige una sonrisa- ¿Por que sonríes?

-Por que estoy seguro… de que ahora yo soy…

Lo que paso después con esos dos genios, es lo que cualquiera de nosotros, los mortales pasamos, fueron padres; de un hermoso varón; castaño, ojos negros, piel pálida y con un coeficiente intelectual de…

FIN


End file.
